Rywalizacja, piosenki (odcinek 135)
Rywalizacja, piosenki to 55 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Diego prawdopodobnie chce wyznać Violetcie, że wraz z Ludmiłą knuje przeciwko niej. Gdy Violetta pyta się Diega, co ona musi o nim wiedzieć, on odpowiada, że nie zdążyli się dobrze poznać i że im bardziej spędza z nią czas, to ona mu się coraz bardziej podoba. Camila i Seba zostają parą. German mówi Lenie, że to nie tak, jak to wygląda, i że ona musi teraz być z uczniami. Lena mówi Germanowi, że nie jest uczennicą Studia. Jackie mówi wujkowi, że Pablo chce ją wyrzucić ze Studia. Angie próbuje wyjaśnić Jackie, że Pablo tylko się o nią martwi, ale ta nie chce nikogo słuchać i wychodzi. Szukając siostry, Lena zagląda do Violetty i Angie, a za nią wbiega German. Gdy Violetta mówi do taty, Lena dowiaduje się, że German jest jej ojcem. Nie chcąc, by Violetta i Angie odkryły, że to on jest Jeremiaszem, German wymyśla wymówki, co bardzo zaskakuje Lenę. German próbuje wszystko wyjaśnić Lenie. Lena ma pretensje do Germana, że on dalej ma ochotę kłamać po tym, co on, Violetta i Angie przeszli. Lena obiecuje Germanowi, że nic nie powie, ale prosi go, by jak najszybciej powiedział Violetcie prawdę. Leon wściekle pyta się Diega, co on i Ludmiła knują przeciwko Violetcie. Diego zaprzecza temu, a potem pokazuje Leonowi, że Lara wszystko widzi. Lara ma pretensje do Leona, że on tylko przejmuje się Violettą, Diego i Ludmiłą, a nie motocrossem. Leon obiecuje Larze, że od tej pory będzie myślał tylko o niej. Na placu Gregorio zauważa grupę nastolatków, która tańczy i dostaje za to pieniądze od przechodniów. Gregorio ma uwagi do nastolatków za to, jak tańczyli, a potem pokazuje im, jak tańczy. Przechodząc niedaleko, Antonio mówi Jackie, że Pablo może się mylić, ale nigdy nie traktowałby nauczycieli nierówno. Jackie tłumaczy wujkowi, że Pablo jest dyrektorem i dlatego on jest odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co dzieje się w Studiu. Jackie i Antonio potem widzą, jak Gregorio tańczy przed nastolatkami. Jade coraz bardziej wtrąca się w przygotowania do ślubu, co zaskakuje Germana i stresuje Esmeraldę. Jade mówi Esmeraldzie, że musi pójść na policję na przesłuchanie, przez co ta druga zaczyna się bać. Jade uspokaja Esmeraldę, mówiąc, że nikt nie pójdzie do więzienia, bo Matias jest zakochany w Marceli. W nocy Violetta myśli zarówno o Diego, jak i Leonie. W tej samej chwili Diego dzwoni do Violetty przez wideo czat. Diego zgaduje, że Violetta myślała o nim, i mówi jej, że też nie może przestać o niej myśleć. Diego gra dla Violetty "Hoy somos mas" na gitarze od niej, by pomóc jej zasnąć. Nazajutrz Beto jest zły na Pabla, że przez niego Jackie cierpi. Jackie wygaduje kolegom z pracy, że Gregorio tańczy i zbiera drobne pieniądze na placu. Nikt nie wierzy Jackie, ale ona mówi im, że powinni spytać Antonia, jeśli jej nie wierzą, bo oboje widzieli Gregoria. Angie, Pablo, Jackie i Beto wpadają w awanturę, którą przerywa Antonio. Antonio mówi nauczycielom, że psycholog dziś przyjdzie, żeby z nimi porozmawiać. Antonio mówi Pablo, że naprawdę widział z Jackie Gregoria. Na przesłuchaniu Jade bywa bezmyślna, jak zawsze, i uważa, że Marcela chce jej odebrać Germana. Camila i Seba robią piknik w parku, a niedaleko przechodzą Andres i Broduey. Widząc Camilę z Sebą, Broduey czuje się zazdrosny. Ludmiła chce namieszać w planie swoich kolegów kontrolowania jej, swatając ją z Federico. Federico daje Marottiemu płytę z jego nową piosenką. Gdy Marotti na chwilę odkłada płytę, Ludmiła podmienia ją na tę z nową piosenką Andresa. Ludmiła wścieka się na Diega, że dał się rozkochać przez Violettę, i uważa, że on straci Violettę, jeśli ona odkryje ich plan. Kłótnię przerywa Violetta, która ma pretensje do Diega, że on wtrąca się w awantury z Ludmiłą. Chcąc się zemścić, Ludmiła niszczy gitarę Diega. Lena mówi Naty i dziewczynom, że musi wyjechać z rodzicami, ale będzie im przez You-Mix kibicować. Nie chcąc, by Violetta i jej zespół wygrali konkurs, Ludmiła odkręca śrubki w perkusji. Leon ogląda profil Diega w internecie, ale Lara to zauważa. Lara jest zła na Leona, że ją znów zawiódł. Szukając swojej płyty, Andres zagląda do Marottiego, który przesłuchiwał piosenkę. Andres mówi Marottiemu, że to jego piosenka, i uważa, że Federico mógł ukraść płytę i dać ją jako swoją. Gdy Federico pojawia się, Marotti oskarża go o kradzież piosenki Andresa. Psycholog daje nauczycielom zadanie, w którym jedno z nich spojrzy w oczy kolegi i powie, co o nim/niej myśli. Angie docenia Beto, że to on daje uczniom niesamowite rady, przeprasza Jackie, że mogła kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzić, i mówi Pablo, że on może zawsze na nią liczyć. Pablo mówi Beto, że nigdy nie chciał go skrzywdzić i że zrobi wszystko, by odzyskać jego przyjaźń. Pablo potem przeprasza Jackie, że ją skrzywdził, i przypadkiem zwraca się do niej Angie. Jackie wpada we wściekłość i mówi wszystkim, co teraz o nich naprawdę myśli, a potem mówi słowo "Odchodzę!", po czym wychodzi, tym samym rzucając swoją pracę w Studiu. Na próbie, gdy Naty zaczyna grać na perkusji, śrubki wypadają, po czym perkusja się rozpada, a Naty upada na podłogę i łamie sobie rękę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2